


Говорящие носки

by black_knight_team



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M, маппет-шоу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_knight_team/pseuds/black_knight_team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уотсон болен. Холмс решает его взбодрить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Говорящие носки

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> A translation of [Darned Socks](http://elena-c.livejournal.com/20350.html%20) by elena-c
> 
> Фик переведен для «Большой Игры-3 по Шерлоку Холмсу» на Slash World форуме

От тяжкого сна меня пробудило осторожное прикосновение прохладных пальцев, отводящих волосы с моего горячего лба. Я открыл мутные глаза, и строгий профиль моего друга Шерлока Холмса медленно обрел ясность очертаний.

— Простите, что разбудил вас, Уотсон, — сказал он мягко. — Вы издавали ужасающие стоны, а мне не хотелось, чтобы у кого-нибудь создалось впечатление, будто здесь кто-то надругался над вашим бесчувственным телом. И без того слухов много ходит.

Его голос омывал на меня словно теплая, ласкающая волна. Пока мое сознание стряхивало с себя остатки сна, я разглядывал его серые глаза, в которых плясало веселье, не в первый уже раз думая о том, как они красивы и какая нежность в них способна появляться в случаях вроде этого, когда они лишаются стального блеска, столь для них характерного, когда мой друг работает.

— Мне снилась какая-то жуть, — сказал я наконец, и мой голос показался слабым даже мне самому. — Вроде бы Майкрофт… и волынки… ожившие… Ходили там, играли сами по себе. И еще Лестрейд там был. — Я умолк, пытаясь припомнить подробности, но они уже исчезали из памяти, словно роса под утренним солнцем. — И что-то еще. Хорошо, что вы меня разбудили.

Он насмешливо улыбнулся, без сомнения пытаясь представить, как волынки, пусть даже и ожившие, могли напугать такого бывалого солдата, как я, однако уточнять ничего не стал.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Получше, кажется. По крайней мере, из постели выбраться вполне могу.

— Хм. Когда я несколько недель назад валялся больным, вы мне мои слова цитировали почти дословно. Так что позвольте уж теперь и мне использовать против вас слова, которые вы тогда употребили: «Если я раньше завтрашнего вечера увижу, что вас нет в постели, придется мне прибегнуть к телесным наказаниям».

Я с усилием сел, не обращая внимания на противную слабость в членах, и он предупредительно подсунул мне под спину подушку, чтобы можно было откинуться.

— Вы же знаете, что я это не всерьез.

— Ну а я всерьез. Всем известно, что врачи — самые худшие пациенты, поэтому и меры с ними нужно принимать особые. Кроме того, миссис Хадсон усиленно намекала на то, что она непременно со мной как-нибудь поквитается, если я не смогу удержать вас в постели. Нельзя перечить женщине, которая приносит пищу, Уотсон.

Двое на одного, значит. Я признал поражение. Еще против одного Холмса у меня, может, и был какой-то шанс. Он, в конце концов, был в меня влюблен. Однако миссис Хадсон была крепким орешком.

— Я проспал, должно быть, несколько часов, — сменил я тему. — Чем вы занимались? Я ничего не пропустил?

Он снова улыбнулся и поднялся с края кровати, на который до того присел.

— Наблюдайте. Делайте выводы. Мои методы вы знаете.

Он вытянул руки в стороны и медленно повернулся, чтобы его удобней было оглядеть.

Я и глядел. Разве можно не глядеть, когда так откровенно приглашают? И я много что увидел, о да. Я увидел, как брюки облегают его стройные, сильные ноги и подчеркивают тонкие бедра; как жилет привлекает взгляд к узкой талии и обтягивает грудную клетку, как халат скрывает отнюдь не болезненную худобу его рук и подчеркивает изящные запястья и длинные белые пальцы. Я уставился на бьющуюся на его горле жилку, на угловатые черты лица и мерцающие весельем серые глаза.

Что я совершенно не в состоянии был увидеть, так это подсказки относительно того, чем он занимался.

— Ну? — прервал мое беззастенчивое любование Холмс. — Как я провел последний час?

Я вздохнул.

— Я ничего не вижу, кроме того, что последний час вы провели одетым, потому что носите тот же воротничок, в каком я вас видел в последний раз, а вы всегда заменяете его свежим, когда переодеваетесь. Вы не играли на скрипке, иначе я бы вас услышал. Посетителей никаких не было, иначе я бы услышал звонок в дверь. Телеграмм тоже никаких не было, по той же самой причине. Никакими химическими опытами от вас не пахнет, значит, и их тоже не было. Я бы вас поцеловал, чтобы выяснить, ели вы или нет, или, может, курили, но это сейчас противопоказано.

— К сожалению, — печально вставил он.

— Вы всё еще в халате, так что никуда не выходили. На вашей одежде нет ни пятен, ни каких-либо соринок, которые бы дали мне подсказку, хотя вряд ли я бы из них что-нибудь извлек. Сказать по правде, я понятия не имею, что именно я должен увидеть.

Он приложил руку к груди.

— О, мой дорогой Уотсон, я вами горжусь. Вы прямо-таки безошибочно ухватили мой метод. Вы также совершенно правы в том, что я не делал, хотя и потерпели неудачу в целом. И вы, конечно, проморгали все ключи к разгадке, которые содержатся на указательном пальце моей левой руки.

Я уставился на означенный палец, но не смог увидеть ничего, кроме небольшого покраснения.

Холмс надо мной сжалился.

— Ну хорошо, я дам вам подсказку. Тут замешана игла.

Я не смог отделаться от острого укола разочарования.

— Холмс.

Он покачал головой, опять усаживаясь на мою постель.

— Вы в своих заключениях перепрыгиваете с одного на другое. Сколько раз я говорил вам досконально проверить все факты, прежде чем делать выводы? Игла и шприц не одно и то же, дорогой мой.

— Ну слава богу. Но игла? Что за игла?

— Обычная иголка для шитья и довольно длинная нитка. И то, и другое позаимствовано у миссис Хадсон вместе с четырьмя белыми пуговицами. Поскольку я не обладаю в этом деле слишком большим навыком, то один раз укололся — а вы пропустили такую очевидную деталь.

— Вы шили?

Он вместо ответа улыбнулся.

Я был поражен. Я и не представлял, что в числе его талантов может оказаться еще и что-то вроде этого.

— Господи боже, и зачем же?

— Я штопал носки, — сказал он. Выражение лица у него было невозмутимым и серьезным. — Хотя, пожалуй, слово «штопал» тут будет не вполне уместно. Скажем так — я их усовершенствовал. Те, что были у меня в распоряжении, не вполне подходили для того, чтобы помочь воспрянуть духом другу, который на своем одре болезни ужасающе стонал.

Тут я совсем перестал что-либо понимать.

— О чем это вы, Холмс?

Вместо ответа он быстро вытащил из-за спины руку. Она теперь была обернута в коричневую ткань, а в двух пришитых белых пуговицах сразу же узнавались глаза.

— Говорил я вам, что он не догадается, — раздался невероятно точно воспроизведенный голос инспектора Лестрейда, пока «рот» носка открывался и закрывался в такт произносимым словам.

Другая рука Холмса, на которой оказался зеленый носок с глазами, присоединилась к первой.

— Нет, это я сказал, что он не догадается, — сказал мгновенно узнаваемый инспектор Грегсон.

Я уставился на это несообразное зрелище — Шерлок Холмс с носками на руках — и широкая усмешка расползлась по моему лицу.

— Опять вы присвоили себе мои лавры, Грегсон, — возмутился носок Лестрейда, — точно так же, как и в деле об убийстве Уингейта. Вечно вы крадете мои лавры.

У носка сделалась трагическая физиономия, которая точнейшим образом отразилась в выражении лица Холмса.

— Ни у кого я ничего не брал, — возразил носок Грегсона со знакомой упертостью в голосе. — Во всяком случае, лаврушки никакой не брал. Но я заметил кое-что такое, что вы, мой уважаемый коллега, явно пропустили, и не в первый раз, мог бы добавить я.

Носок Лестрейда перекосило, и на «лице» у него появилось выражение, замечательно похожее на гнев, Холмс же измененным голосом процедил:

— И что же это, скажите на милость, может быть?

Носок Грегсона прошелся туда-сюда с важным видом, и я еле удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться в удивлении. Холмс со своим исключительным вниманием к деталям воспроизводил обоих инспекторов Скотланд-Ярда с точностью почти невероятной, и в комическом преувеличении не слишком пережимал.

— Что ж, — растягивая слова, произнес голос Грегсона, — вы ведь помните нашего общего… давайте за неимением лучшего слова назовем его другом — мистера Шерлока Холмса?

Лицо у лестрейдова носка вытянулось во что-то неописуемое.

— Только если это совершенно необходимо.

Носок Грегсона тяжко вздохнул.

— Понимаю, о чем вы.

Секунду-другую оба носка, казалось, смотрели на меня, чуть кивая самим себе, словно от трагичности всего происходящего.

— Ну так вот, — продолжил «Грегсон», — сейчас я не о нем. Чем меньше о нем сказано, тем лучше. Между нами, Лестрейд, этот человек непригляднее оглобли. А нос-то!

Лестрейдов носок мудро кивнул.

— Совершенно не в моем вкусе. В отличие от его друга.

Еще одна пауза.

Тогда «Лестрейд» повернулся к «Грегсону».

— Так вы заметили. Должен сказать, я поражен, Грегсон. Похоже, вы получили продвижение по службе всё-таки не за просто так.

«Грегсон» кивнул.

— Ну разумеется. Очень даже не за просто так. Комиссар полиции, между прочим, не в моем вкусе, хотя не могу сказать, что вы, Лестрейд, выше поцелуев начальственной задницы.

— Холмс! — вставил я. К этому моменту я уже еле-еле сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться во все горло.

Но он меня проигнорировал, сосредоточив все свое внимание на носках.

— Вот видите, Грегсон, — скорбно заметил носок Лестрейда, — вот оно, ваше столь неутешительное непрофессиональное поведение — обвинять своего коллегу, который никогда не сделал вам ничего плохого, в целовании какой-то специфичной задницы. У меня есть глаза, Грегсон, и мой взор, пронзающий Скотланд Ярд, ничто не способно ввести в заблуждение. И я заметил, что никогда сетчатка моих глаз не удостаивалась созерцания столь плоских и неаппетитных ягодиц!

«Грегсон» кивнул, соглашаясь.

— В этом не могу с вами не согласиться, Лестрейд. Не стоило мне делать таких голословных утверждений, старина. Это было жестоко и вовсе ни к чему. Вы ведь сможете меня простить?

Два носка посмотрели друг на друга белыми пуговичными глазами, после чего выражение лица у коричневого несколько смягчилось. Не представляю, как это у Холмса получилось.

— Не волнуйтесь, — нежно сказал носок Лестрейда. — Я всё равно люблю вас, Грегсон.

Я прыснул со смеху.

— Холмс, прекратите! — воскликнул я, хотя совершенно не хотел, чтобы он прекращал.

— Да-да, — смущенно прокашлялся «Грегсон», — ну полно, это к делу не относится. Мы говорили о другом. О том, какие разные бывают задницы.

— И в самом деле, — согласился носок Лестрейда. — Определенно, задницы бывают вовсе не похожие на ягодицы комиссара полиции.

— Просто небо и земля.

— Да и портной получше.

— Который знает в формах толк.

— И их подчеркивает.

— Точно.

Мой друг выдал этот молниеносный обмен репликами, сопровождаемый сменой голосов и движением рук с такой непринужденной легкостью, что я начал подумывать, — как со мной часто бывает, когда он дает волю своим артистическим талантам — что в этом-то и есть его призвание. Я даже и сидя в театральном кресле видывал профессиональных исполнителей, которые куда хуже могли выбрать нужный момент или изобразить оттенки интонаций.

Размышления эти были прерваны, когда оба носка повернулись, чтобы опять на меня «посмотреть», и я понял, что всей соли я еще не слышал.

— А и не заметишь: вечно его неприглядный друг все взгляды похищает, — сказал носок Грегсона. — Но нас голыми руками не возьмешь.

Носок Лестрейда выпятил «грудь».

— Ну, я-то, разумеется, заметил еще в первый раз, когда с ним повстречался, и неважно, где там все взгляды были. А вот вам потребовалось куда больше времени, Грегсон, если позволите заметить.

— Чепуха, — возразил носок Грегсона. — Когда вы с ним впервые повстречались, то были заняты — доказывали, что кто-то там намалевал на стенке кровью женское имя, если память мне не изменяет. Вам было не до того, чем одарила доктора природа, и ничего вы не заметили.

— Конечно же, заметил.

— Не заметил.

— Очень даже заметил.

— Не заметил.

— ЗАМЕТИЛ!

Тут лестрейдов носок схватил роман, который лежал на моей тумбочке, и с криком: «Заметил! Заметил! Заметил!» несколько раз носок Грегсона им треснул. После чего Холмс изобразил, как оба они с воплями убегают.

К чему и я был очень близок.

Неплотно прикрытая дверь открылась еще больше, и в нее просунулась голова миссис Хадсон.

— Джентльмены, у вас всё хорошо? — вопросила она с поистине материнским беспокойством.

Холмс, покраснев до корней волос, торопливо сорвал носки и повернулся к ней лицом, спрятав руки за спиной.

— Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, всё у нас прекрасно.

Тон его безошибочно намекал на то, что сейчас он с куда большим удовольствием увидит ее спину, чем лицо.

Эта незапланированная водевильная сцена, последовавшая сразу после устроенного Холмсом представления, окончательно меня подкосила. Я лежал, изнемогая и хватаясь за живот, тщетно пытаясь приглушить смех подушкой.

Миссис Хадсон покачала головой, что-то бормоча себе под нос о взрослых мужчинах и их мальчишеских развлечениях. Потом повернулась ко мне.

— Что же, должна признать, вы выглядите гораздо бодрее, чем сегодня утром, доктор. Так что не знаю уж, что он с вами сделал, но вам это, похоже, пошло на пользу.

Невысказанное «для разнообразия» на мгновение повисло в воздухе.

Я к этому времени уже несколько пришел в себя.

— Мне намного лучше, миссис Хадсон. Вообще-то я…

— Вы съедите свой бульон прямо здесь, доктор, так что и не думайте о том, чтобы вставать с постели.

Холмс, стоя позади нее, опять натянул на руку один из носков и открывал и закрывал его «рот» в такт словам миссис Хадсон, мне же приходилось сохранять серьезность на лице — безуспешно, разумеется.

— Я пойду всё приготовлю, — продолжала наша хозяйка, не обращая внимания на продолжавшуюся пантомиму, но с подозрением окидывая меня взглядом. — До тех пор можете пока оба поиграть.

Она удалилась, и в воздухе повисло невысказанное: «И не забудьте вымыть руки перед едой, мальчики!».

Мы с Холмсом взглянули друг на друга и покатились со смеху.

— Вот в чем я точно уверен, — сказал я, когда мы смогли более-менее взять себя в руки, — так в том, что когда усну, сниться мне будут говорящие носки.

Он улыбнулся.

— Полагаю, это все-таки несколько лучше, чем ожившие волынки.

— Ума не приложу, откуда они взялись.

Мы помолчали. Холмс скатал носки и сунул их в карман.

— Спасибо, — сказал я. — За то, что всё это устроили только чтобы меня взбодрить.

— О, не берите в голову, — ответил он беспечно. — Это, не меньше, чем для вас, было и для меня. Я не мог больше выносить ваших адских стонов. У меня никак не получалось сосредоточиться на своей монографии — предсмертные хрипы очень отвлекают от описания южноамериканских ядов. Надеюсь, сегодня больше этого не будет.

— Можете быть уверены.

— Вот и отлично.


End file.
